civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
France (Napoleon III)
France led by Napoleon III is a custom civilization by Hypereon, with contributions from Janboruta, bernie14, JFD, and Sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Napoleon's France. Overview 'France' In 1789, close on the heels of the American Revolution, the French peasants and middle class revolted against the nobility and the king. The Revolution was a brutal, bloody affair, with the king and perhaps 50,000 other French citizens being executed by the newly invented guillotine (a triumph of Enlightenment science). In the early phases of the Revolution the people marched on the Bastille, abolished the nobility, and forced the king to accept a constitutional monarchy. But the new Assembly degenerated into warring factions struggling for primacy and was unable to govern. Without government sanction the Paris Commune murdered some 1350 prisoners. In September 1792 a Constitutional Convention met and abolished the monarchy, declaring a republic. Austria and Prussia demanded the restitution of the king, threatening retaliation against the French population if they resisted. The revolutionary government saw this as evidence that the king was conspiring with the enemy; he was condemned to death and executed in January of 1793. Later in 1793 the "Committee for Public Safety" unleashed the "Reign of Terror," ensuring public safety by guillotining some 15,000-40,000 of the public, many without trial. Several local revolts broke out, primarily caused by peasant outrage at the treatment of the Catholic Church at the hands of the Revolutionaries, but these were crushed with great ferocity. In 1795 the new French constitution established an entirely new form for the French government. Executive power was held by "The Directory," a panel of five directors elected annually by the new bi-cameral legislature. However, the new form of government proved unmanageable, and in 1799 a man named Napoleon Bonaparte seized power. 'Naploeon III' Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte (20 April 1808 - 9 January 1873) was the only President (1848-52) of the French Second Republic and, as Napoleon III, the Emperor (1852-70) of the Second French Empire. He was the nephew and heir of Napoleon I. He was the first President of France to be elected by a direct popular vote. However, when he was blocked by the Constitution and Parliament from running for a second term, he organized a coup d'état in 1851, and then took the throne as Napoleon III on 2 December 1852, the forty-eighth anniversary of Napoleon I's coronation. He remains the longest-serving head of state since the French Revolution. 'Dawn of Man' France and its colonies bow before you, O' Emperor of the French and the heir of Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon the Third. Destined to be emperor since young age, you would be elected as France's first president in 1848, after the tempests of the Spring of Nations had dethroned the Bourbons once and for all. Through cunning diplomatic maneuvring, you would take the throne of emperor in 1852, thus founding the Second French Empire. After a period of harsh censorship and repression, your reforms and public work projects brought industrial revolution into France, modernized its banking system, consolidated its railroads, brought end to famines and reconstructed its greatest cities with a glory never seen before - earning your regime the title 'Liberal Empire'. Your reassertion of the French power would eventually fail, first in Mexico, then in Europe, as the growing power of unifying Germany caused the downfall of the empire and its emperor; France's first democratic president - and its last autocratic monarch. Illustrious Emperor, France still yearns for the imperial days of wealth, culture and glory. Can you answer their hopes and once more take the throne of great kings and emperors? Can you - the heir of Napoleon - outshine even the Sun of Austerlitz? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Behold, great leader! For you stand before most esteemed Emperor of noble France and all her people - Napoleon the Third, heir of the Sun of Austerlitz and the illustrous house of Bonaparte. Introduction '(to Bismarck): Ha! A new challenger for me, Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte, rises from the eastern lands. I am eagerly waiting for many years of colorful friendship and tough rivalry, Bismarck. '''Introduction '(to Napoleon): Who are you? Am I dreaming? How can this be...? You can't be... is that really you, uncle? 'Introduction '(to Benito Juárez): It is a pleasure meeting you again, fellow emperor... wait, what are you doing here? Where is Maximilian? '''Defeat: My brother, not being able to die at the head of my troops, nothing remains for me but to place my sword in the hands of Your Majesty. Defeat: Were you at the battlefield? Isn't it true that we weren't cowards? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrates |rewards = Haussmann's Renovation Wonder becomes available in Capital *Empire enters a Golden Age for 6 turns}} Magistrate ** 3 Gold (max 1000) |rewards = A plebiscite is called, taking a maximum of 10 turns **Researching Civil Service, Printing Press, Scientific Theory, Radio, Computer, or The Internet will speed up the time it takes to call a plebiscite **Overall Happiness will greatly affect the results *A large reward or penalty of Culture (The sum depends on the result and the fairness of the plebiscite) *A large reward or penalty of Golden Age points (The sum depends on the fairness of the plebiscite and your number of cities)}} Culture depending on the result |option2name=We already know my people love me... |option2details=A large sum of 'yes'-votes are added in to confirm the passing of the constitution *Lose Golden Age points for every city in the empire *A smaller, but certain reward of Culture depending on the result Note: This event will only fire once the "Draft a New Constitution" decision has been enacted. |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital undergoes 2 turns of Resistance. **Every other city has a 33% chance to undergo 2 turns of Resistance. **2) The Capital undergoes a turn of Resistance. **3)The empire enters Anarchy for 2 turns. |option2name=Dismiss the operation. |option2details=50% chance to lose Golden Age points |option3name= |option3details=}} Sovereignty Claims & Colonies 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now having soirées in your salons and renovating their cities. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Hypereon'': Design, Code, Writing, Artwork, Unit Reskin, Sound Editing *''Janboruta'': Artwork (Zouave, Haussmann’s Renovation, Leaderscreen) *''bernie14'': Unit Model *''JFD'': Help with Lua and SQL *''Sukritact'': Help with Lua and SQL *''Jean Béraud'': Wonder Concept Art *''Camille Saint-Saëns'': Peace and War themes *''Jacques Offenbach'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Hypereon Category:France Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders